


Halloween Night

by mmcgui12_gmu_goodomens (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_goodomens
Summary: Halloween night after the failed Apocalypse. Crowley and Aziraphale have a discussion about the holiday after celebrations wind down.





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).

> I apologize in advance for Aziraphale being more gray than white because he wouldn't show up otherwise.


End file.
